


Day 15 - Since I left you, mine eye is in my mind,

by Amemait



Category: House M.D.
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains spoilers for episodes 118 (that's s6 ep8) and 114 (s6 ep4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15 - Since I left you, mine eye is in my mind,

She kissed his cheek (the murderer), and he followed her out. She did not turn around.

She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want him to disappear (Orpheus and Eurydice) or because she did (close your eyes and they can't see you).

She heard him stop at the door, and she kept walking.

He had done this.

Hadn't he?

She had walked away before. She'd come back, but she had walked away, turned her back and left.

And now she would do it again.

Perhaps he had something else to say to her. Perhaps he wanted to apologise. Perhaps he was keeping a time machine in his laptop.

Perhaps perhaps perhaps.

And now it was time to go.

\--

She hugged him tightly (the murderer), wanted to kiss him goodbye, but even the simple hug hurt. Most of her things fit into the little travel bag, and that was depressing; like she'd been preparing for this throughout the marriage, been prepared to leave, her life in a suitcase and the knowledge of death in her heart.

She stood there in their living room, in the house they'd bought together, and she stared at him, sitting on the arm of the sofa that he'd talked her into and that she'd eventually fallen in love with. He looked so innocent (lost, vulnerable, small) as he sat there, golden hair gleaming in the light. She'd loved his hair, once. Loved every inch of him.

He'd gone and killed another person (mala in se, no matter what or why or how), and he had done it deliberately.

Another was dead, and now that she knew, all of her love had died as well.

It had to die.

Because if it didn't die, then it would destroy her.


End file.
